Source:NetHack 3.2.0/flag.h
Below is the full text to flag.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/flag.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)flag.h 3.2 96/02/26 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* If you change this file make sure you increment EDITLEVEL in */ 6. /* patchlevel.h if needed. */ 7. 8. #ifndef FLAG_H 9. #define FLAG_H 10. 11. struct flag { 12. #ifdef AMIFLUSH 13. boolean altmeta; /* use ALT keys as META */ 14. boolean amiflush; /* kill typeahead */ 15. #endif 16. #ifdef MFLOPPY 17. boolean asksavedisk; 18. #endif 19. boolean beginner; 20. #ifdef MAIL 21. boolean biff; /* enable checking for mail */ 22. #endif 23. #ifdef MICRO 24. boolean BIOS; /* use IBM or ST BIOS calls when appropriate */ 25. #endif 26. boolean botl; /* partially redo status line */ 27. boolean botlx; /* print an entirely new bottom line */ 28. boolean cbreak; /* in cbreak mode, rogue format */ 29. boolean confirm; /* confirm before hitting tame monsters */ 30. boolean debug; /* in debugging mode */ 31. #define wizard flags.debug 32. boolean DECgraphics; /* use DEC VT-xxx extended character set */ 33. boolean echo; /* 1 to echo characters */ 34. boolean end_own; /* list all own scores */ 35. boolean explore; /* in exploration mode */ 36. #ifdef OPT_DISPMAP 37. boolean fast_map; /* use optimized, less flexible map display */ 38. #endif 39. #define discover flags.explore 40. boolean female; 41. boolean friday13; /* it's Friday the 13th */ 42. boolean help; /* look in data file for info about stuff */ 43. boolean IBMgraphics; /* use IBM extended character set */ 44. boolean ignintr; /* ignore interrupts */ 45. #ifdef INSURANCE 46. boolean ins_chkpt; /* checkpoint as appropriate */ 47. #endif 48. boolean invlet_constant; /* let objects keep their inventory symbol */ 49. boolean legacy; /* print game entry "story" */ 50. boolean lit_corridor; /* show a dark corr as lit if it is in sight */ 51. boolean made_amulet; 52. boolean mon_moving; /* monsters' turn to move */ 53. boolean move; 54. boolean mv; 55. #ifdef TIMED_DELAY 56. boolean nap; /* `timed_delay' option for display effects */ 57. #endif 58. boolean news; /* print news */ 59. boolean nopick; /* do not pickup objects (as when running) */ 60. boolean null; /* OK to send nulls to the terminal */ 61. boolean num_pad; /* use numbers for movement commands */ 62. #ifdef MAC 63. boolean page_wait; /* put up a --More-- after a page of messages */ 64. #endif 65. boolean perm_invent; /* keep full inventories up until dismissed */ 66. boolean pickup; /* whether you pickup or move and look */ 67. #ifdef MAC 68. boolean popup_dialog; /* put queries in pop up dialogs instead of 69. in the message window */ 70. #endif 71. #ifdef MICRO 72. boolean rawio; /* Whether can use rawio (IOCTL call) */ 73. #endif 74. boolean rest_on_space; /* space means rest */ 75. boolean safe_dog; /* give complete protection to the dog */ 76. #ifdef WIZARD 77. boolean sanity_check; /* run sanity checks */ 78. #endif 79. #ifdef EXP_ON_BOTL 80. boolean showexp; /* show experience points */ 81. #endif 82. #ifdef SCORE_ON_BOTL 83. boolean showscore; /* show score */ 84. #endif 85. boolean silent; /* whether the bell rings or not */ 86. boolean sortpack; /* sorted inventory */ 87. boolean soundok; /* ok to tell about sounds heard */ 88. boolean standout; /* use standout for --More-- */ 89. boolean time; /* display elapsed 'time' */ 90. boolean tombstone; /* print tombstone */ 91. boolean toptenwin; /* ending list in window instead of stdout */ 92. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 93. boolean use_color; /* use color graphics */ 94. boolean hilite_pet; /* hilight pets on monochome displays */ 95. #endif 96. boolean verbose; /* max battle info */ 97. 98. boolean window_inited; /* true if init_nhwindows() completed */ 99. int end_top, end_around; /* describe desired score list */ 100. unsigned ident; /* social security number for each monster */ 101. unsigned moonphase; 102. #define NEW_MOON 0 103. #define FULL_MOON 4 104. unsigned msg_history; /* hint: # of top lines to save */ 105. unsigned no_of_wizards; /* 0, 1 or 2 (wizard and his shadow) */ 106. unsigned run; /* 0: h (etc), 1: H (etc), 2: fh (etc) */ 107. /* 3: FH, 4: ff+, 5: ff-, 6: FF+, 7: FF- */ 108. int djinni_count, ghost_count; /* potion effect tuning */ 109. char inv_orderMAXOCLASSES; 110. char pickup_typesMAXOCLASSES; 111. char end_disclose5; /* disclose various info upon exit */ 112. char menu_style; /* User interface style setting */ 113. #ifdef MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 114. boolean large_font; /* draw in larger fonts (say, 12pt instead 115. of 9pt) */ 116. boolean MACgraphics; /* use Macintosh extended character set, as 117. as defined in the special font HackFont */ 118. #endif 119. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 120. int numcols; 121. unsigned short amii_dripens[ 20 ]; /* DrawInfo Pens currently there are 13 in v39 */ 122. AMII_COLOR_TYPE amii_curmap[ AMII_MAXCOLORS ]; /* colormap */ 123. #endif 124. #ifdef MSDOS 125. boolean hasvga; /* has a vga adapter */ 126. boolean usevga; /* use the vga adapter */ 127. boolean has8514; 128. boolean use8514; 129. boolean hasvesa; 130. boolean usevesa; 131. boolean grmode; /* currently in graphics mode */ 132. #endif 133. 134. #if defined(MSDOS) || defined(WIN32) 135. boolean hassound; /* has a sound card */ 136. boolean usesound; /* use the sound card */ 137. # ifdef PCMUSIC 138. boolean usepcspeaker; /* use the pc speaker */ 139. # endif 140. #endif 141. }; 142. 143. 144. extern NEARDATA struct flag flags; 145. 146. #endif /* FLAG_H */ flag.h